Dominus Gore
"Look upon my works ye mighty and despair" - Dominus Gore Origins Dominus Gore was one of the first clones of Col.Lech Gore and Michael Gore after the Gores-Claw virus went universal. There are trillions of gores in the ubinox, each one more stupid than the last with an average life expectancy of 3 minutes. However, some Gores survive. 12 of the most powerful Gore Clones in the year 1066 joined forces to establish what was known as The Council of the Elder Gorine, all of these 12 Gores owned their own empire and to stop the chance of conflict between them they all joined forces. Dominus Gore was the most powerful of all of the Gores and therefore he was elected as the Champion of the council. To prove to the council that they should assimilate with his empire he began a series of conquests, this brought him into contact with the libtards. The Libtards lived on Earth and thus Dominus Gore launched an invasion of Earth. Before entering Earths atmosphere a Brethren star fleet was sent to stop the attack, in the battle of the N word, Dominus Gore was forced to retreat. The council were furious and Dominus Gore fearing that they would elect their other candidate 'Morey Gushroom' decided that he needed to prove his strength to the council once more, and thus he launched his relentless invasion of RHS which brought him into contact with Adam. Obtaining of Clout Chunk After Grand Admiral Lewis snapped his legendary clout goggles the chunks were sent out to the universe and were found by certain legendary beings, Dominus Gore, Cloutus Poutus, Annantious Cloutillious and Corey Cloutufson and finally Adam Atherton. These clout glasses imbued him the with strength of a thousand sons and gave him the power to begin his invasions of the Ubinox Invasion of RHS and the Great wall of Gore Dominus Gore landed in RHS in 2017 and managed to take control of the Brethren while the main Brethren forces were on the colossal 'Hill-Z' in the jungle of the Back-Fields. He managed to scare Adam so much that Adam was forced to flee and Dominus erected a a huge wall to keep Adam and the Brethren forces out. For 4 days Dominus Gore owned the North, that was until Adam returned and managed to defeat Dominus. Battle of the 3 kings 89 years later in the year 1776 during the war of the 3 kings rebellion in 2017 Dominus Gore joined forces with the Brethren Heretics and the Smoke Gods, he was determined to seek revenge against Adam and to destroy the Brethren for good. In the fight that ensued Dominus Gore managed to kill Beastmaster64 by ripping his lower jaw off. Adam ran at Gore and the fight perused. While they fought Morey Gushroom was secretly sabotaging the reputation of Dominus Gore in an attempt to discredit him and become the new champion of the Council. War with the council of noggoth shakruth After he lost his battle Dominus and his fleet had no choice but to retreat, knowing that the council would execute him for his failure he had no choice but to go rouge. Morey Gushroom became the new champion. Dominus Gore knew that he was a wanted man and he joined forces with Adzoid Nigbolu and Robot Crippled Mark Atherton. They successfully managed to establish another empire, in their conquests they angered the council of noggoth shakruth and they sent Kuggoxzthantal to defeat Dominus. Kuggoxzthantal sent word to the Brethren to aid them in their war and the Brethren agreed. The memers joined forces with the council of noggoth shakruth, many memers died from shock upon just seeing the true forms of these cosmic horrors. Death of Dominus Gore and destruction of a clout god The battle was a success for the Brethren and Dominus Gore was brutally slain by Adam in the conflict, during the battle Mark managed to make the gayfinity gauntlet and millions of homosexuals were launched directly at Chloroplast-7. When Dominus was slain his chunk of clout goggles that he obtained from Grand Admiral Fat Lewis was destroyed and a shockwave was sent throughout the ubinox. This awoke what was to be the Gibzoid bringer of torture which emerged from the event horizon of a black hole. Category:Characters